dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Porunga
|manga debut = "The True Dragon God" |anime debut = "Password is Porunga" |Race = Eternal Dragon |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Guru (creator) Moori (second creator) |Counterparts=Shenron Ultimate Shenron Super Shenron Dark Shenron }} is the wish-granting dragon from Planet Namek in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. His name in Namekian language translates to "Dragon of Dreams" or "Dragon of Law". In the anime, Dende refers to Porunga as the "Dragon of Love", "God of Dreams", or even "Granter of Dreams" in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Appearance Porunga is much more brutal-looking than Shenron, with a heavily muscled upper body (large pectoral muscles, shoulders, arms, and a well defined four pack). Instead of looking snake-like in appearance, like Shenron does, Porunga appears to be more alligator-like, bearing great resemblance to the Naga, a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He has a long green slithery tail instead of legs. He also has a large fin down the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head, as well as two antennae on his forehead similar to the Namekian people. Personality Like Shenron, Porunga is good-hearted, but being that he is a dragon, he has a temper and sometimes comes off as impatient. He is shown to have a sense of humor, as when he was kept waiting by Krillin, Gohan, and Dende, who had summoned him on Namek, he told them if they couldn't think of what to wish for, "just wish for nothing three times so I can go". However, he is more friendly and patient than Shenron, and has demonstrated a greater eagerness to grant wishes; he restores Krillin's clothes as good as new as a special service, and is even shown to be happy for everyone after Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are brought back to life. In the anime, he saves Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu the trouble of having to traverse the Snake Way again and returns them directly to Earth when they are wished back to life. He also shows embarrassment, when Bulma tells him he is "kinda cute." It would seem Porunga is morally opposed to killing anyone good. When he was asked to bring Goku's soul to the Check-In Station in Other World as Goku was thought to have died from the explosion of Namek, Porunga refused to grant the wish as doing so would remove Goku's soul from his still-living body and thus kill him. Even more, he informed Goku's allies of his survival. This is another seeming contrast between Porunga and Shenron, the latter of whom has been more threatening (even threatening to kill a good person in one instance if a wish was not given, something Porunga has never done). It has been shown that Porunga will not relocate someone against their will as Goku asked to not be brought back to Earth when a wish was made for it, to which Porunga honored Goku's request. Biography Background While not seen or mentioned by name, it is stated that Lord Slug and other Namekians were exiled with the help of the Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Majin Buu Saga Interlude Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Power Besides being able to be summoned sooner, Porunga is also more powerful than Shenron in that he can grant three wishes per summoning instead of one or two/three (while originally only able to grant a single wish, by the Cell Games Saga, Dende modified Shenron to perform up to three wishes but can only perform two if one is used for a mass-scale revival). Like Shenron, Porunga's wish-granting powers are limited by the power of his creator; Guru originally, and Moori later on. Any wish that is encompassed within his creator's power is able to be granted. Unlike Shenron, Porunga is able to perform the same wish asked of it multiple times. While able to revive people the same, so long as they didn't die of natural causes, Porunga could only bring one person back from the dead per wish as compared to Shenron who can revive an unspecified number per wish. His natural power is also very strong, as he was able to replenish Goku's energy with ease. However, Porunga is not limited to the number of times the said person can be revived, nor is there any known time-limit for how long a person can remain dead before they are unable to be revived. Later, Porunga's power is strengthened by Moori to bring back as many lives as needed without any reduction in the remaining number of wishes. Also, while understanding other languages, wishes must be given in the Namekian language. This limitation prevented Frieza's wish for immortality from being granted, possibly as safeguard against offworlders misusing the Dragon Balls. Porunga is still able to respond to inquiries about his wish-granting abilities not made in the Namekian, such as when Dende asked Porunga in human language during the battle against Kid Buu to restore Goku's full strength.Dragon Ball Z episode 286, "Spirit Bomb Triumphant" The one exception to the language rule is when Porunga fails to understand the wording of the wish, to which he will still grant the requested wish if translated in another language, as seen from Porunga initially not understanding Dende's wish to revive all but the evil inhabitants of Earth. Granted wishes ''Dragon Ball Z'' ;Frieza Saga *Dende wished for Piccolo to be revived. *Dende wished for Piccolo to be transported to Namek. *Dende wished for everyone except Goku and Frieza to be transported to Earth. *Dende wished for Krillin's soul to be transported to Earth's Check-In Station. *Dende wished for Krillin to be revived. *Dende wished for Yamcha to be revived. *Dende wished for Chiaotzu to be revived. *Dende wished for Tien Shinhan to be revived. *Dende wished to transport all Namekians, except for Piccolo and Kami, to a new planet. ;Kid Buu Saga *Dende wished for the reconstruction of Earth. *Dende wished for all the good people of the Earth to be revived. *Dende wished for Goku's energy to be restored. ''Dragon Ball Super'' ;Special Edition *Goku wishes to restore King Kai's Planet as it was before. ;God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Kibito Kai wishes himself to be separated into Shin and Kibito again. ;Golden Frieza Saga *Goku wished for Piccolo to be revived. ''Dragon Ball GT'' ;Baby Saga *Moori wished for the reconstruction of Earth after it was destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side effects. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Porunga grants the same wishes as in the manga/anime. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Porunga grants the same three wishes he granted in the Kid Buu Saga. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, he appears at the end of the game, granting the same wish he granted in the Baby Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Porunga's face appears as a statue on the outside of the old temple. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, in Piccolo What-If story, Piccolo wishes for King Piccolo to be brought back to life so he can fuse with him and become whole as a Namekian. The Namekian Dragon Balls are used several times in What-If stories in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 as well, notably by villains to resurrect the Ginyu Force. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, in "The True Ruler", after Frieza defeats Super Saiyan Goku, Porunga appears and grants Frieza a wish for eternal life (Porunga grants Frieza's wish even though it is not in Namekian language). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the What-If story "Beautiful Treachery", Zarbon collects the Namekian Dragon Balls and wishes for eternal youth and eternal beauty. Porunga appears in the background of the dying Namek battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, in the background of the Namek battle stage in Jump Ultimate Stars, and he also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Porunga can be summoned once the seven Dragon Balls are collected and he allows three wishes for items. The wishes he can grant in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 are: 5000 zeni, Broly's Ring (item), Aura Charge Ultimate (item), Aura Charge Ultimate 3 (item), and Aura Charge Ultimate 4 (item). Since the seventh Galaxy Mission, Porunga can also be summoned once the Dragon Balls are gathered in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Junpei Takiguchi (DBZ episodes 76-107), Masaharu Satō (DBZ episode 101, Budokai), Daisuke Gōri (DBZ episodes 283-286, DB Kai episode 36), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (DB Kai episodes 51-157) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Richard Newman **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Jonas Mello, Renato Master *Italian dub: Giovanni Battezzato *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Magaña Trivia *The Namekian password required to summon Porunga is, according to the manga, "takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo" *Though Porunga cannot accept wishes made in the common language, he is a fluent speaker of it, and even responds to Namekian wishes using it. Ironically, because of this Porunga could not grant Frieza's wish for immortality, thus Frieza's actions to acquire the Dragon Balls during the Battle on Planet Namek was ultimately pointless due to Frieza's inability to speak Namekian. **It is possible that this is another safeguard to prevent evil beings like Frieza from misusing the Namekian Dragon Balls. *King Kai says that when Porunga restores a person to life, he returns them to the place that they died. While Piccolo remained on King Kai's planet (but lost his Halo) after he was brought back to life (remaining there until the Z Fighters used their second wish to wish him to Namek), this was because Piccolo had been reunited with his body, like Goku before the Saiyan fight; only spirits come back where they died. *In Dragon Ball Z episode 92, a Police Officer who sees Porunga yells out "What! It's Godzilla!" *In the 2008 PlayStation game , when changing rooms, there is a chance of randomly encountering a dragon who declares "I am Porunga. I shall grant you one wish." *In December 2015, Ford Motor Company released a set of advertisements for the 2016 Ford Focus featuring parodic scenes from Dragon Ball Z. In one of these ads, Porunga attempts to grant Gohan and Krillin three wishes. After Krillin fails to realize that Porunga is sincerely trying to maximize their wishes, Porunga gets fed up and gives them the car anyway. Gallery See also *Porunga (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Porunga Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters